


Caramel Hangover

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Lance continues quietly, thumb stroking Keith’s knuckles carefully, “and it got real. It hit me harder than a galra cruiser, ya know? Just, boom, hello, pow pow pow!”Keith nods very very seriously. “Accurate representation.”“Thank you,” Lance says proudly. “Anyway, back on me being a coward -”“Not a coward.”Lance waves him off.[Or the one where marriage proposal happens and Lance pulls a 2017 Keith. It turns out okay in the end, as it always does for them. They're a good team.]





	Caramel Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooioi!!! 
> 
> This was inspired by a scene inside Little Italy :D
> 
> Hope u enjoy <3

Lance’s a man of words. Of languages in every form known to humankind. Let it be on letters, songs, poems, speeches, paintings, music. Heck, even during love-making!

Lance knows them all by default. He has every single word known under his sleeve and he tells the world his every truth through them.

“Marry me?”

Right now, he has none.

Lance looks away, though. Away from the platinum band resting inside the small deep blue box before him and instead, his eyes fall on Keith.

Keith with his hair tied back, leaving his entire face in the open. Leaving his bright smile in the open but only for Lance to see. Leaving the hope in his eyes away from everyone’s stare expect his own. Leaving his heart in the open for Lance to step on it with one single move.

Lance’s own heart breaks at the way Keith’s face falls the moment he steps back and runs out of their apartment. And doesn't look back, doesn’t listen for his heart’s cries as he runs away, away, _away_.

He doesn’t know where he’s going, but by the time he arrives, he doesn’t hesitate to go inside and drown himself in sorrow.

 

* * *

 

“A double apple caramel espresso for Lance?”

One single hand raises from the sea of people before Keith and he sighs in both exasperation and relief at the sight of its brown skin.

He makes his way over, mumbling apologies as he bumps into strangers until he makes it to the table on the far corner of the small coffee shop. He swoops in just in time to take the cup of coffee from his boyfriend’s hand before he could take a sip.

“Okay, easy with the caramel,” Keith mumbles, shaking his head fondly at the way Lance whines the moment his fingers no longer hold the cup. He puts it down next to the other eight empty cups of coffee in the table. “ _Lance_.”

Lance looks up, finally. And it hurts Keith to see the guilt and sorrow in those blue eyes. He sighs quietly to himself before levels his boyfriend down with a look.

Lance groans at it.

“ _Keeiith_ ,” he whines, throwing his head back in defeat but still reaches for the cup. “Let me wallow in self-pity, please.”

“Nope,” Keith answers as he pushes the cup further away from the brunet’s reach. “Talk to me.”

Lance groans. Again.

“What is there to talk about?” Lance grumbles, elbow on the table as he presses the heel of his hand against his forehead. “I fucked up.”

“Babe,” Keith says, gaze softening. He doesn’t go farther than that before Lance’s shaking his head stubbornly.

“God, I am the worst,” Lance groans before he sighs, meeting Keith’s eyes with just one of his own. Maybe he can hide half of his shame behind his hand. “This is like the bonding moment all over again.”

“Well, technically, it would be the _denial_ of the bonding moment,” Keith corrects off-handedly, shrugging one of his shoulders before wincing when Lance groans louder. “Lance, talk to me. What happened back there?”

“I love you,” Lance blurts out abruptly, biting down his lower lip before he puts his hand down and meets his boyfriend's stare. “God, Keith, I love you so much, I need you to know that, and I’m so sorry, I just - I got so _scared_.”

Keith’s heart aches at the words and he reaches out slowly to touch his boyfriend’s on the forearm, keeping him grounded. He knows it works when Lance takes a deep breath and relaxes a little his shoulders.

“Why?” Keith asks quietly, heartbeat drumming inside him at the mere thought that he had made something wrong. Maybe he asked too soon. Maybe he should have eased out the question. Maybe he should have asked Lance first what he wanted instead of surprising him.

When Lance stays quiet, Keith takes over.

“Last week you told me, in all Lance Theatrics, that if I liked it I should put a ring on it,” Keith says slowly, an edge of playfulness lingering in his lips, “and that’s all it took for me to gather all the courage and actually take the ring out of my VHS collection box.”

That earns him a small shaky laugh. “No underwear drawer?” Lance jokes weakly and Keith snorts, rolling his eyes.

“With how you keep on stealing them? No way.”

“You already had the ring before my stupid comment?” Lance asks quietly, cheeks growing flushed when Keith nods strongly. “Babe…”

“I’ve always known, Lance,” Keith says, smile confident and big as he squeezes his boyfriend’s forearm.

Lance smiles at that, small and shy but it’s a smile. “You’re full of surprises, Kogane.”

It’s odd, but Keith takes pride in that. “Keeps life interesting.”

Lance hums, gaze turning fond. “You make it so,” he whispers softly before his smile turns into a grimace. “I’m sorry for running away, it just - it got _real_ , Keith.”

Keith nods slowly, staying quiet for his boyfriend to continue. He gives him time to find the words, to put them in order, to express the hurricane inside his chest.

And Lance does find them.

“I have loved you even before I even knew,” he whispers, lifting his free hand and placing it on top of Keith’s, “before I asked you out, before I kissed you, before I realized.”

Keith’s lips twitch at that; because yeah, he can relate to that.

Lance mimics his smile, mind traveling back to every moment. “I never knew I could be so happy, to be loved so fiercely. Honestly, it felt like a dream.”

Keith snorts, raising his free hand to show surrender when the brunet smacks him on the shoulder playfully.

“But then you got on one knee,” Lance continues quietly, thumb stroking Keith’s knuckles carefully, “and it got real. It hit me harder than a galra cruiser, ya know? Just, boom, hello, pow pow pow!”

Keith nods very very seriously. “Accurate representation.”

“Thank you,” Lance says proudly. “Anyway, back on me being a coward -”

“Not a coward.”

Lance continues. “I got scared because I once said you were the future but suddenly you were _my_ future and this love, this kind of love was real and big and just...you, it was entirely you.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Keith asks slowly, pursing his lips worriedly but he exhales when Lance shakes his head.

“Far from it,” Lance reassurances kindly, lifting their hands to drop a kiss on the back of Keith’s hand.

“Ah, you just had a moment of 2017 Keith, huh?” Keith teases lightly, making Lance snicker.

“But instead of joining a gang with blades I get drunk on caramel espresso,” Lance snorts, rolling his eyes before he sighs heavily.

Keith’s gaze is sympathetic. “Hey, babe, come on.”

“I just - I,” Lance stumbles, groaning exasperated at the lack of words. “I’m so sorry, Keith. You deserve so much better -”

“Don’t,” Keith cuts in sharply but hand gentle and tender as he reaches up and cups Lance’s cheek. “Don’t even go there.”

Lance snorts, rolling his eyes. “Why do you even put up with me?” he asks tearfully. Keith smiles softly, fingers tracing the edge of his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Because I love you,” Keith answers without missing a beat, “and I promise you, I will keep on loving you as long as I live.”

Lance laughs wetly, sniffling in between as he swipes the edge of his eyes with the back of his free hand. “I’m still sorry, though. For leaving you hanging like that.”

“And I forgive you if you need to hear that,” Keith says quietly, squeezing his hand with a soft smile, “but, please, know that I don’t hold it against you.”

“But why?” Lance asks bemusedly.

If possible, Keith’s smile turns even softer. “Because once, there was this man who loved me on my worst moments; when I was scared, stubborn and blind. There was this man who gave me time and space to fall in love at my own pace.”

Keith pauses for a moment, chuckling quietly as his mind travels back in time. To the first time he felt soft lips against his own, the first time his heart skipped a beat at a silly dumb joke.

To the time he realized. “And boy, did I fall _hard_ for him.”

“Oh, Keith,” Lance whispers, voice choked up as he tightens his hold on his boyfriend’s hand.

“And I will wait for him,” Keith continues quietly, leaning forward until his forehead bumps against Lance’s gently. “I’ll stick around until you tell me otherwise.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Lance chokes out with a wet laugh. Keith’s there to wipe the tears that fall down his cheeks.

“You deserve the universe, babe.”

Lance hums, hold on his boyfriend’s hand tightening until he relaxes and exhales slowly. “I don’t want the universe,” he whispers quietly, “I just want you.”

Who is Keith to deny anything to this man?

“You have me,” Keith reassurances softly, closing his eyes and breathing in the moment, his smile never wavering in the slightest as he nuzzles closer to Lance’s warmth.

He doesn’t know how long they stay frozen like that until he feels fingers trailing down his neck, lips being pressed against his cheek and one single word whispered against his ear.

“Yes.”

Keith blinks his eyes open, confused for a moment before he meets a pair of bright blue eyes. He looks around them, eyebrows furrowed already expecting to see yet again another barista delivering another cup of coffee but he finds none.

“Yes,” Lance repeats strongly, his smile growing wider as Keith turns back to face him. “Keith, babe, yes, yes, a thousand times _yes_.”

Oh. Oh, Keith’s _dumb_.

“Yes?” he breathes out, heart slamming itself against his chest as Lance nods. “That’s - you said yes?”

“I’m _saying_ yes!” Lance laughs, entire face beaming back at his boyfriend as he nods along. “Keith, babe, _yes!_ ”

Keith gasps, hands immediately leaving everything to dig for something inside his pocket. And he’s a mess, he’s clumsy and he might have fallen over his own two feet if he wasn’t sitting already but soon enough -

“Yes,” Lance whispers tearfully at the sight of the band resting in the middle of Keith’s palm, held out towards him. “Yes, _yes_.”

Lance’s a man of words. He knows them all, he uses them all.

But right now, he only needs one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
